El hijo del flautista
by Nekomata Uchiha
Summary: regalo para Agapi por tu cumple...feliecidades Dad..Camus es el humilde hijo de un herrero, quien ha heredado el talento de su padre en la musica, un buen dia conoce al principe del lugar un encuentro que desencadena una completa revolucion. DETENIDO
1. Chapter 1

Hola que tal? Y aquí vengo con otro fic, si lo se tengo muchos por actualizar pero no lo pude evitar además este es un regalo, ya que es un fic que hice para mi Dad mosha AgapiMouSchwarzung, FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!!!!! DAD, este es tu regalo espero que te guste no será un gran fic, pero es de todo corazón, muchas gracias por todo TQM...y bueno sin mas aquí vamos...

**EL HIJO DEL FLAUTISTA**

**BY UMI SA**

**BASADO EN SAINT Seiya**

**CAP. 1**

**M&C**

Enfurruñado buscaba a su joven amigo por todo el lugar siempre era lo mismo salían a dar un paseo y el mas joven siempre aprovechaba cualquier descuido para desaparecer y estar un rato solo, después aparecia y poniendo esa cara de no hice nada y mostrando aquella sonrisa que le derretia olvidaba su enfado para disfrutar de aquella calidez que le embargaba cada vez que veía ese gesto en su joven amigo.

El pelinegro se detuvo para sumirse en sus sentimientos hacia tiempo que había descubierto que lo sentía por su joven amigo no era amistad, si no algo mas profundo estaba enamorado de el, y aunque sabia que nadie comprenderia pues eso era una "aberración", la verdad es que era inevitable pero ¿como no enamorarse de ese hermoso ángel que habitaba entre mortales?, y es que para el eso es lo que era su pequeño niño como lo llamaba.

No le había confesado sus sentimientos por miedo a ser rechazado pero tenia la certeza de que algún día se ganaria el corazón de su niño, y entonces solo entonces podrían vivir juntos y felices sin que nadie los molestara pues el se encargaria de eso, se alejarian de la gente si es necesario pero de que serian felices lo serian, comenzando a divagar en sus quimericas fantasias se quedo un buen rato, dándole mas tiempo al pelirrojo para que estuviera solo sin saber que mas adelante se arrepenteria de eso, pues ese día estaba trazado la vida se su joven amigo cambiaria por completo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Una hermosa y celestial melodía inundaba el ambiente, varios animales se reunian en torno al ser que sentado bajo la sombra de un arbol tocaba una flauta, ese ser que daba la apariencia de ser etereo, sus largos y lacios cabellos de un rojo fuego eran movidos con gracia por el viento su fino y delgado, pero bien formado cuerpo enfundado en unas sencillas ropas, no le restaba belleza y elegancia, su fina y blanca piel de porcelana, además de las hermosas y finas facciones de su rostro del cual lo mas destacado eran sus extrañas pero atrayentes cejas partidas que eran el marco perfecto a las joyas que en aquellos momentos se encontraban custodiadas por los celosos parpados que parecian no querer mostrar el tesoro que con tanto recelo guardaban.

El era Camus Muccioli, el hermoso y humilde hijo de Mu Muccioli el herrero del pueblo, y quien en su juventud fuera el mejor musico de la orquesta de la corte de Rivenhall uno de los 4 países que conformaban el mundo.

El había heredado el talento de su padre con la música, en especial la flauta que era el instrumento que tocaba el amaba tocar lo relajaba tanto, y deseaba tanto formar parte de la orquesta de la corte¡era su sueño!, pero por alguna razón que desconocia su padre se oponia a ello.

Camus no entendía a su padre, después de todo el alguna vez formo parte de dicha orquesta la cual se decía era la mejor del mundo y el fue reconocido como el mejor en su tiempo y sin embargo su padre renuncio a todo ello, para convertirse en herrero aun no se explicaba que había orillado a su padre a tomar una decisión así, aunque siempre que cuestionaba a su bello padre este respondía con que por el y su madre, esa respuesta no convencía a Camus, pero esperaba algún día conocer la verdad.

Por el momento de quedo ahí disfrutando de sus momentos de soledad, sabia que Shura su amigo debía estarlo buscando y no tardaria en dejarse encontrar antes que el pelinegro descubriera su paraíso personal, no es que no confiara en su amigo, pero ese lugar lo habia descubierto el y por alguna razón no deseaba que nadie conociera ese lugar mas que el, así continuo tocando deleitando con su bella música a los animales presentes que eran quines disfrutaban de dicho privilegio.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

El altivo y hermoso Rey de Rivenhall caminaba furioso por los pasillos del castillo, su larga cabellera indiga se movia sincronizadamente con los pasos del soberano, su perfecto cuerpo enfundado en las finas ropas reales, y sus bellas esmeraldas que en este momento destellaban de furia. En cuanto entro a su habitación su esposa que se encontraba bordando observo el semblante de su esposo sonrió divertida suponiendo la razón del enfando de su esposo suponiendo correctamente que este tenia que ver con su rebelde hijo, este al ver la expresión divertida que su pelimorada esposa tenia fruncio el entrecejo.

-¿qué te parece tan divertido?-

-tu-...contetso sonriente la pelimorada

-¿qué soy un bufon o que?-...la pelimorada nego divertida

-¿y ahora que hizo Milo?-

-se volvió a escapar, pero TE JURO QUE ESE JOVENCITO ME VA A ESCUCHAR EN CUANTO REGRESE!!!-...espeto furioso el soberano, del país mas poderoso.

-Saga, no se por que te molesta tan solo es una pequeña travesura, después de todo pronto perdera su libertad-...dijo con melancolía.

El semblante del soberano se suavizo...-lo se por eso mismo debe sentar cabeza ya, su matrimonio con la princesa de Rotem y por lo tanto su asuncion al trono-

-es tan triste, tener que casarte por obligación-

-sabes que así es nuestra vida, todos pasamos por lo mismo pero no tenemos otra opcion esa es la obligación de Milo y debera cumplirla-

-entonces por lo menos permite que se divierta un poco va?-

el soberano miro dudoso por un momento a su esposa, después salió de la habitación al tiempo en que decía...-le dare 30 minutos de ventaja, después de eso mandare a Aioria a buscarlo-

la pelimorada suspiro con melancolía, le hubiese gustado que su hijo tuviera un poco mas de libertad, pero no era posible el tiempo de asumir su lugar como rey se acercaba y para ese entonces debía estar casado, recordó todas las discusiones y problemas que tuvieron sus esposo e hijo por ese mismo tema, su hijo era un reconocido Don juan y amaba tanto su libertad que se nego rotundamente, si iba a casarse al menos debía ser con amor, al final llegaron a un acuerdo si Milo encontraba esposa antes de su cumpleaños numero 19, se casaria con quien el eligiera de lo contrario se casaria con Leana.

Su hijo busco en todos lados a una mujer de la cual enamorarse pero simple y sencillamente no la encontro, solo algunas que le gustaron y que se llevo a la cama y nada mas, busco por todos lados inclusive en los demás países, Potshmurg de donde venia ella, y Farell pero nada simplemente no encontro alguien que hiciera acelerar su corazón, frustado y decepcionado pensando que jamás conoceria el amor, hablo con su padre y le informo que se casaria con la mujer que habían elegido para el.

Saori sintió un hondo pesar pues sabia que no es lo que su hijo deseaba pero no tenia opcion, esa era su obligación y debía aceptarla como lo había hecho ella, como lo había hecho sus esposo, con ese pensamiento regreso a su bordado.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cabalgaba a toda velocidad sabia que a estas instancias su padre ya había descubierto su huida, y había mandado a buscarlo y seguramente había mandado a Aioria quien era un rastreador humano, se interno en uno de los bosques conforme avanzaba disminuia la velocidad por mas eficiente que fuera Aioria le costaria encontrarlo ahí, se preguntaba por que no lo dejaban libre al menos esos días después de todo pronto se ataria a una mujer que había una sola vez en su vida y por la que sentía nada, que mas daba que le dejara al menos un poco de tiempo para el.

El era Milo el principe y único hijo de los reyes de Rivenhall y por lo tanto el heredero al trono si tan solo hubiera tenido un hermano mayor, todo seria tan distinto pero maldita suerte tuvo que ser hijo de unos reyes y para amolarla único.

Era hermoso era conciente de eso y por eso sabia sacar provecho de esa fiera y celestial belleza que poseia, cuerpo perfecto, piel suave y con excitante color canela, rasgos finos, bellos perfectos pero completamente varoniles, sensualidad nata, rostro perfecto, largo, sedoso y rizado cabello rubio, y unos raros pero hechizantes ojos turquesa daban el toque final.

Muchas morian por el y el, bueno por mas que busco una mujer que despertara ese sentimiento que llaman amor no la encontro, muchas le inspiraban ternura, otras deseo pero nadie había logrado despertar nada mas en el nobel y bello principe, por eso convencido de que el no había nacido con el privilegio de conocer ese sentimiento decidió resignarse y aceptar sus destino después de todo no podía escapar, y tampoco deseaba dejar a su suerte a su país, su pueblo ellos dependían y confiaban en que el seguiría con el excelente gobierno que había tenido su padre con quien a pesar de no concordar en muchas cosas, reconocía que era justo, recto y leal, y un gran rey.

No supo en que momento se adentro tanto al bosque estaba por regresar cuando un sonido llamo su atención, decidió investigar y conforme avanzaba al lugar de donde provenia el sonido noto se trataba de una hermosa melodía, se quedo maravillado y desmontando a "Escorpion" su fiel y hermoso corcel, como hipnotizado comenzó a seguir el lugar de donde provenia la bella melodía hasta que, encontro al responsable de soberbia ejecución quedando completamente sorprendido al encontrar a un "ángel", y es que para el, el bello que ser que sentado bajo un árbol tocaba la melodía no podía ser si no un ángel, pues no podía creer que existiera tanta perfeccion y belleza en un ser terrenal, no definitivamente no podía ser humano (Valla que el copo te embabosa bicho ¬¬), le parecía irreal un sueño.

El pelirrojo no había notado la presencia del rubio que le veía embelesado hasta que por alguna extraña fuerza sus parpados dejaron ver el par de zafiros que con tanto celo guardaban, los cuales se toparon con dos hermosas turquesas que le veían embelesadas, dejo de tocar y por un momento las miradas se perdieron la una en la otra, incrédulos de creer que lo que veían frente así era real¿acaso un ser celestial había bajado y el había tenido la fortuna de verlo?, se pregunto el pelirrojo al contemplar tanta belleza frente a el.

Sin embargo un ruido proveniente del noble corcel lo regreso a la realidad dándose cuenta que alguien había descubierto su paraíso personal...-¿quién eres?-

-¿Eh?-...contesto el aturdido rubio que salió del estado idiotizado en el que se encontraba, al escuchar la suave pero varonil voz del cchico pelirrojo.

-pregunte que quien eres-

-¿no sabes quien soy?-...pregunto visiblemente sorprendido el rubio le parecía irreal que alguien no le reconociera, valla después de todo no era tan popular como pensaba.

-no¿deberia saberlo?-...respondió el pelirrojo

-no, en fin lamento haber interrumpido joven...-

-Camus, me llamo Camus Muccioli-...dijo el pelirrojo quien se sorprendia de hablar con tanta confianza con un completo desconocido, pero no podía evitarlo era como si su boca hablara por si sola.

-Muy bien Camus, como decía lamento haber interrumpido mientras tocabas pero no pude evitarlo, tocas muy hermoso-

-gracias-...dijo el joven flautista sonrojándose sin poder evitarlo pareciendo aun mas adorable a los ojos del rubio quien sonrió.

-podrías...podrías seguir tocando-...pidió el joven principe.

A lo que el pelirrojo contesto llevándose la flauta a su boca y comenzaba a entonar otra bella melodía mientras observaba como el bello rubio caminaba hasta el árbol donde el se encontraba y tomaba asiento junto a el, cerrando los ojos y dejándose envolver por la maravillosa melodía.

Así estuvieron un rato hasta que la melodía ceso se miraron por unos segundos, hasta que el pelirrojo notando que era tarde se levanto...-debo irme-

-¿tan pronto?-...pregunto con cierta ¿angustia? El rubio.

-si es tarde y me están buscando-

-esta bien-...dijo resignado el rubio sabiendo que el también debía regresar pues Aioria no debía estar lejos y por alguna razón que desconocia no deseaba encontrara ese lugar...-yo también debo irme, pero ¿vendras mañana de nuevo?-

-si, vengo todos los días a tocar aquí-...el pelirrojo estaba cada vez mas sorprendido con su actitud y es que no se explicaba como no solo había accedido a tocar para el bello rubio si no que además había aceptado verse con el ahí, en su refugio personal y el cual se supone cuidaba tan celosamente y ahora estaba ahí permitiéndole a ese extraño pero hermoso rubio acompañarlo.

-entonces nos vemos mañana, y mucho gusto en conocerte Camus-

-lo mismo digo, Milo-...estrecharon sus manos y ambos pudieron advertir la corriente eléctrica que los recorrió a ambos pasando del cuerpo de uno al otro.

Se separaron y sin decir mas el pelirrojo se fue, siendo observado por el rubio que se quedo ahí hasta que la figura del bello pelirrojo se perdio...-Camus-...susurro al tiempo en que una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro, para después acompañado de Escorpio retornar al castillo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-¿dónde estabas?, te estuve buscando por todo el lugar-...el pelirrojo fue recibido por una reprimenda de su pelinegro amigo.

-lo siento andaba por ahí ya sabes-

-siempre me haces lo mismo-...dijo mientras el pelirrojo le mostraba su hermosa sonrisa que sabia desarmaba al pelinegro aunque sin sospechar la verdadera razón...-en fin que remedio, anda volvamos tu padre debe estar preocupado-

-si vamos-...antes de comenzar su camino el pelirrojo volteo atrás por un momento e inexplicablemente una sonrisa se formo en sus finos labios al recordar el encuentro que había tenido momentos antes.

-¿sucede algo?-...pregunto el pelinegro al ver la extraña actitud de su amor secreto.

-nada, anda vamos-

Y sin mas se fueron rumbo al pueblo...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-hasta que el señorito se digna en aparecer-...fue con lo que se topo el rubio cuando al salir del bosque se encontro con la tropa comandada por el joven pero eficiente Aioria.

-a mi también me da gusto verte-...comento sarcástico.

-vamos tu padre te espera-

-lo se-...dijo mientras que acompañado de su joven amigo y la tropa comandada por este retomaban el camino hacia el castillo.

-cada día es mas difícil encontrate, tendre que mejorar mis tácticas-...dijo sonriendo el castaño.

-lo mismo digo amigo, tendre que mejorar mis técnicas de escape-

-pero yo mejorare mas-

-no, yo-

-yo-

-que yo-

Y así entre risas y bromas regresaron al castillo, sin embargo en la mente del rubio aun se encontraba el encuentro tan especial que había tenido momentos antes, sin saber que ese encuentro había marcado su destino...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bien aquí los dejo, que tal? Espero les halla gustado me doy por bien servida con que te guste Dad, después de todo es tu regalo u.u no muy bueno pero hecho de todo corazón. Se que el primer capie no dice mucho pero ya verán, en fin no creo que sea muy largo (espero o.O), pero procurare no tardarme mucho n.n u, en fin no vemos cuídense...TK DAD, FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!!!!! Te mando muchos vicos y abashosss y pasatela súper, desde aquí mis mejores deseossss.

**Umi.Schwarzung.Aquarius...la bicha de chocolate**


	2. Chapter 2

Titulo:

Aquí les traigo el segundoa capie, espero les guste…

**Cap. 2 dulce melodia**

_**M&C**_

El cielo comenzaba a pintarse en un hermoso collage de colores naranjas, rojos y amarillos anunciando asi la llegada del atardecer; las verdes hojas de los arboles teñiadas ya en su mayoria en un tono ocre se precipitaban hacia el suelo con la intencion de rozar al bello angel de cabellor rojos, o al menos es la impresión que tenia Milo.

El joven principe se encontraba como venia siendo costumbre desde algunos dias en compañía del joven flautista con quien solia pasar las tardes ya sea escuchando su magnificas interpretaciones, conversando o simplemente en silencio.

Disfrutaban tanto de la compañía del otro que a veces no necesitaban mas que eso.

-Camus-…llamo el rubio a lo que el otro fijo su atención en el principe…-¿has pensado en unirte a la Orquesta de la Corte?, ¡Eres fantastico! Estoy seguro que te aceptarian de inmediato-…dijo con aquella arrebatadora sonrisa tan suya, el pelirrojo sintio como la sangre se acumulaba en sus mejillas ante el comentario aun no se podia explicar que era todo aquello que aquel rubio provocaba en el, jamas se habia sonrojado hasta que lo conocio a el, de hecho solia ser bastante callado la mayoria de las personas del pueblo decian que era antisocial y que en realidad se sentia superior a ellos.

Sin embargo en realidad no era eso lo que sucedia, si el pelirrojo no hablaba con nadie es simplemente por que detestaba la hiprocesia ¿para que fingir afecto por alguien cuando no lo sentia?, ademas en realidad a el salvo por su padre o Shura las demas personas le eran indiferentes ni siquiera se podria decir que le desagradaban.

El era cortes y educado pero no entablaba conversación con alguien tan fácilmente, y es precisamente por lo que no se explicaba como era posible que fuera tan facil hablar con aquel rubio del cual solo conocia el nombre, ahora que lo pensaba no sabia nada de el, quienes eran sus padres sus apellidos o su edad, solo conocia su nombre.

Por las ropas que vestia Camus suponia que debia ser alguien de la nobleza aunque no tenia idea de con que titulo contaba, sin embargo el rubio parecia apreciar su compañía tanto como el ya que diariamente iba a escucharlo tocar.

-lo he pensado pero…no he tenido la oportunidad-

-Tal vez tengas una oportunidad-

-¿Cómo?-

-Yo puedo ayudarte-

-¿Tu?, ¿acaso eres parte de la orquesta?-

Milo solto una limpia carcajada…-no que va, lo que sucede es que Sorrento es amigo mio y se que si el te escucha te aceptara de inmediato en la orquesta-

-¿Conoces a Sorrento Duselhorfg?-

-Si, como te digo es amigo mio-

-no puedo creerlo, valla-…el pelirrojo estaba algo sorprendido ahora sus sospechas sobre el origen noble de Milo tenian mayor sustento, no cualquier persona puede tener contacto con los miembros de la orquesta, ya ni se diga el director y Milo habia afirmado ser amigo de este.

Penso en la propuesta por supuesto que deseaba entrar pero por su propio esfuerzo, asi que después de pensarlo por unos minutos tomo una resolucion…-De acuerdo pero si quedo en la orquesta que sea por mi talento no me agradaria saber que estuviste involucrado-

-Como digas prometo que no intervendré, yo solo le pedire como favor el que te escuche lo demas depende de ti-

Conformes pasaron un rato mas juntos antes de que cada uno se retirara a sus respectivos hogares, quedando de verse al otro dia en el mismo lugar claro que esta vez seria diferente ya que Milo le llevaria a ver a Sorrento.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Esa noche Camus cavilaba sobre lo que habia acontecido los dias pasados se sentia confuso y es que lo que aquel joven le hacia experimentar era algo nuevo, no desagradable en absoluto al contrario pero si nuevo y eso le asustaba.

Por que ni siquiera Shura que era su mejor amigo le hacia sentir aquello por un lado le agradaba el saber que eran amigos pero por otro le inquietaba el hecho de que tal vez esa amistad no podria propesrar ya que eran de mundos opuestos, aunque no estaba seguro si eso era precisamente lo que le inquietaba.

-¿Qué me esta pasando?-…se pregunto en un susurro.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-¿Qué me pasa contigo?-…era lo que se preguntaba el joven principe, lo cierto es que sabia que aquel joven despertaba en el cosas que nadie jamas habia logrado, ni siquiera las muchas amantes que tuvo antes…¿pero que sucedia con el?, ahora se encontraba comparado a Camus con sus amantes en verdad parecia estar enloqueciendo.

-Si eso debe ser, tantos dias en abstinencia me vuelven loco y me hacen pensar en tonterías, debo poner pronto solución a esto-…se decía a si mismo convenciéndose de que por el pelirrojo no sentía mas que amistad y solo estaba confundido por que…¿asi era verdad?, quería creer que si.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-¿A dónde vas?-…el pelinegro inquiria a su amigo el pelirrojo con cierto recelo, hacia dias que lo notaba diferente es mas en una ocasión lo sorprendio mientras sonreia pensando en quien sabe que o mas bien y lo que mas le ocupaba ¿en quien?.

A veces tenia la sospecha de que Camus se habia enamorado y eso lo aterraba pero después pensaba que estaba tan loco por el pelirrojo que alucinaba y veia cosas donde no, eso es lo que queria creer por que el solo pensar que alguin pudo conquistar el corazon de su niño le provocaba instintos asesinos.

Jamas creyo ser tan celoso muchas veces se decia a si mismo que si Camus elegia a alguna chica sobre el se alegraria y le desearia lo mejor pero ahora sospesar esa posibilidad le era inaguantable.

No deseaba pensar que alguna de las zorras del pueblo pudo enamorar a su niño, no Camus merecia algo mas a veces el mismo pensaba que el no era lo suficientemente bueno, ya ni pensar en alguien del pueblo.

-al bosque-…dijo con total naturalidad.

-Ah…y ¿puedo acompañarte?-

Ahora si que estaba en un problema no sabia que responder habia estado evitando a su amigo para verse con Milo se sentia mal por ello, pero sabia que Shura no estaria de acuerdo en que se viese con el rubio, Shura tendia a ser demasiado sobreprotector tanto que a veces le asfixiaba por eso solia escapar de el por momentos, aun asi era su amigo y uno de sus seres queridos.

-en realidad…-

-Shura ven aca-…llamaba a gritos la madre del pelinegro, este maldijo por lo bajo mientras que el pelirrojo casi se permite suspirar de alivio, casi.

-Bien nos vemos-…no le dio tiempo a mas cuando ya desaparecia gracilmente, mientras el pelinegro entre maldiciones atendia el llamado de su progenitora, pero ya se encargaria el de descubrir el secreto de su amigo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-¿Listo?-…pregunto el rubio una vez que se encontraban delante de aquella puerta, el pelirrojo tan solo asintió se veia tan seguro de si mismo.

Entraron al salon donde varias personas tocaban una melodia, la orquesta se encontraba ensayando ya que pronto se daria un baile en el palacio con motivo de una celebración muy especial, valla que Milo sabia de que se trataba.

Un hombre de cabellos violetas se encontraba parado aun lado observando a todos aquellos que tocaban hasta que sus ojos se toparon con cierto rubio al que conocia muy bien.

-Milo que sorprensa-…dijo acercandose a saludarlo.

-Sorrento necesito hablar contigo-

-Claro-….dijo para voltear con el grupo…-tomen un descanso-…el grupo le obedecio y uno a uno fueron saliendo del lugar.

-bien, tu diras-

-quiero presentarte a Camus-…dijo señalando al pelirrojo que le correspondio el saludo cortésmente.

-el es un excelente flautista y me preguntaba si como favor personal podrias hacerle una audición para que forme parte de la orquesta-

-No lo se Milo, las audiciones ya pasaron ¿Por qué no vino antes?-

-No me fue posible-…contesto el pelirrojo.

El pelivioleta le obeservo se le hacia conocido es como si hubiese visto ese rostro antes la pregunta era ¿Dónde?...-¿Te interesa formar parte de la orquesta de la corte?-

-Si-

-de acuerdo, veamos que sabes hacer-

El pelirrojo tomo a su eterna compañera y comenzo a tocar, el pelivioleta debia reconocer que se encontraba gratamente sorprendido hacia tiempo que no escuchaba tocar a alguien de esa manera, no desde…sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos ¡Claro!, ahora entendia por que se le hacia conocido, el era Camus Muccioli el hijo de Mu.

Ahora entendia por que no habia acudido antes, Mu no queria que su hijo entrara a la orquesta de la orden y el por demas conocia la razon; sus ojos no pudieron evitar desviarse hacia el joven principe y lo que vio no le gusto.

Milo miraba de una forma a Camus que le hacia recordar viejos tiempos, y le dolio al pensar que la historia pudiera repetirse, el era una de las contadas personas que conocían el mayor secreto de la corona.

Tan sumido estaba en sus recuerdos que cuando regreso a la realidad Camus ya habia dejado de tocar, y tanto el como Milo le miraban expectantes.

-lo siento-…se disculpo…-bien Camus no tengo mucho que pensar la verdad es que eres muy talentoso y no me sorprende tienes de donde heredarlo, por mi parte puedo decirte que tienes un lugar seguro en la orquesta solo que…debes consultarlo con tu padre-

Camus suspiro ahí se encontraba todo el problema, en su padre el no queria que el perteneciera a la orquesta de la corte pero tenia la esperanza de que esta pudiese convencerlo, de todas maneras quisiera o no su padre el ya habia tomado a una decisión, perteneceria a la orquesta aun en contra de los deseos de su padre.

-de acuerdo-

-entonces no se diga mas, puedes comenzar a venir a ensayar desde mañana mismo-

Y por primera vez Camus sonrio, y Milo inevitablemente tuvo que hacerlo tambien habia visto pocas veces sonreir al pelirrojo pero las pocas veces que lo hacia lo agradecia infinitamente, pocas cosas que comparaban con la sonrisa de Camus Muccioli.

Por su parte Sorrento pudo observar la forma en que ambos chicos se miraban…¡pobres chicos!, penso para si.

Camus se despidio y Milo se habia ofrecido a ir con el peor Sorrento le detuvo…-espera Milo me gustaria hablar contigo-…con recelo Milo tuvo que quedarse mientras Camus iba hacia su casa.

-Milo ten cuidado eso no te llevara a nada bueno-…le solto, el rubio le miro con cara de desconcierto en señal de que no habia entendido a que se referia.

-No te hagas tonto me fije en la forma en que mirabas a Camus y creeme es mejor que lo olvides ya que eso no les traera nada bueno a los dos-

-la forma en que…oh no Sorrento te equivocas yo no…-Milo tuvo que abrir los ojos ante aquel descubrimiento…-no puede ser yo no, no puedo-

-¿estar enamorado?, me parece mi pequeño niño que ya lo estas y es por eso que te lo digo alejate de el, olvidate de lo que sientes lo de ustedes no tiene futuro solo les traera desgracias-

El rubio no respondio aun trataba de asimilar el descubriemiento que acababa de hacer pero es que…¿Cómo habia sido posible que se enamorara de Camus un…un hombre, si su padre se enterara.

Salio de aquel lugar bastante callado aun tenia muchas cosas que pensar….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Dame una buena razon para que no pueda entrar a la orquesta-…exigia Camus a su padre quien molesto le habia negado el permiso.

-Ya te lo he dicho no me gusta ese mundo para ti-

-esa no es una buena razon-

-Por que…por que no quiero y punto no se discuta mas-…dijo el pelilila exasperado por efectivamente no encontrar una buena razon si su hijo no fuera tan talentoso…

-ire de todos modos-

-Camus si me desobedeces…-

-¿Qué, me correras de la casa?-

-sabes que nunca haria eso pero…es solo que…-ya no sabia que mas decir no podia decirle la verdad por que no soportaria la cara de odio y repulsión que seguramente le daria su hijo, ademas que era demasiado doloroso para si quiera hablarlo.

-bien como no hay mas que decir me ire a dormir-…y sin esperar respuesta el pelirrojo se fue a su habitación, amaba a su padre pero seguia sin entender su aversión a la corona.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Los dias que transcurrieron Milo y Camus pudieron verse menos debido a los ensayos de Camus con la orquesta, y a que Milo quien seguia confundido huia del joven pelirrojo creia que si se alejaba lo suficiente su salud mental mejoraria, y es que habia llegado a la conclusión de que estaba loco, lo peor es que estaba loco pero por el pelirrojo, asi que para que su "locura" pasara debia alejarse del flautista.

La tan esperada fiesta donde el principe al fin anunciaria con quien debia casarse al fin habia llegado, es anoche el pelirrojo se sentia bastante ansioso no sabia explicar la razon habia algo, algo que le decia que esa noche cambiarian muchas cosas suponia que se debia a los nervios aunque en realidad estos eran muy leves sabia que su sobresalto se debia a por otra cosa o mas bien persona de cabellos rubioa y a quien no habia visto, claro que no deseaba admitirlo.

-¿Estas listo?-…la voz de Sorrento le hizo voltear, este vestia de gala al igual que el, su traje pertenecia a su amigo de cabellos azabache, quien habia accedido a prestarselo cuando le comento que habia logrado entrar en la orquesta, Shura se alegro y Camus tuvo que contarle todo omitiendo la parte en la que aparecia el rubio, del cual no se atrevia a hablarle aun.

-Si-

-la noche de hoy es muy importante como sabras el joven principe formalizara su compromiso con quien ha elegido para casarse, asi que sera una noche especial hoy es tu noche-…le dijo guiñandole el ojo.

El pelirrojo sonrio, asi es esa misma noche tendria un solo en la pieza principal de la noche y eso le catapultaria sin duda alguna si todo salia bien esa seria su noche.

Lo que Camus no sabia es que ese dia el destino le tenia preparada unas cuantas sorpresas unas gratas otras no tanto.

El gran baile habia dado comienzo, la orquesta amenizaba la reunion con suaves melodias que encantaban el odido de los presentes, en cierto momento Sorrento les indico que guardaran silencio el presentador anunciaba la presencia de los reyes de Rivenhall.

-Damas y caballeros les pedimos respetuosamente que recibamos a sus altezas reales los Reyes de Rivenhall-…la multitud se puso de al tiempo en que los reyes decendian de las escalinatas, pasaron por un pasillo de personas quienes hacian reverencias a su paso, caminaban a paso elegante altivo.

La reina estaba ataviada con un hermoso vestido turquesa el cual recordaba a los bellos ojos del joven principe, por su parte el vestia un elegante traje azul.

Llegaron hasta las sillas reales donde tomaron asiento, para después con la indicacion del rey pudiesen continuar.

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que la musica volviese a ser interrumpida, la multitud volvio a volcarse hacia la escalinata.

-Recibamos a su alteza real Milo Frederic William de Von Schweinfurt, heredero al trono de Rivenhall-…el joven principe comenzaba a descender por las escalinatas, la mayoria de las mujeres no podian evitar lanzar suspiros esa noche en especial el príncipe se veia realmente apuesto, pero nadie podia mirarlo tan fijamente como un par de zafiros que no creian lo que sus ojos veian, ¡todo este tiempo viendose con el y no sabia que era el principe!, ahora podia entender muchas cosas.

El joven principe pudo sentir la profundidad de aquella mirada que le hizo fijar la suya en el lugar dispuesto para los miembros de la orquesta, ante el un par de zafiros le miraban con intensidad aunque con cierto reproche, Milo habia mentido y esa noche tendria que dar muchas explicaciones…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Continuara….**_

Que tal? Aquí el segundo capie después de ufff bueno hace algun tiempo, ¿Qué onda con Milo y su nombre? XDD es que ya saben los nombrecitos que usaban antes, en fin aquí les dejo y ya veremos que sucedera…

XOXO UMI


End file.
